Tetsuya Kuroko/Image Gallery
Tetsuya Kuroko.png|Kuroko in the beginning of the series Kuroko.png|Tetsuya Kuroko Kuroko vs Kaijo.png|Tetsuya Kuroko during the Winter Cup Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teikō Junior High team Kuroko and Ogiwara.png|Kuroko and Ogiwara as children Kuroko at Teiko's opening.png|Kuroko at Teikō's opening Kuroko in middle school.png|Kuroko in Junior High school Kuroko at Teiko colored.png|Kuroko meets Akashi Aomine and Kuroko at Teiko.png|Kuroko and Aomine connect Kuroko and Aomine @ Teiko.png|Kuroko and Aomine while in Teikō Kuroko and Kise in middle school.png|Kuroko plays together with Kise Kuroko and Momoi's date.png|Kuroko and Momoi's date Kuroko meets ogiwara.png|Kuroko reunites with Ogiwara Aomine moves away from Kuroko.png|Aomine and Kuroko begin to separate Kuroko reading a book.png|Kuroko at Seirin's opening ceremony Kuroko introduces himself.png|Kuroko reveals his presence Kagami confronts Kuroko.png|Kagami confronts Kuroko Kagami vs Kuroko.png|Their one-on-one Kuroko back pass.png|Kuroko uses his Misdirection in the mini game Misdirection.png|Kuroko's Misdirection Kagami finishes the game against the second years.png|Kuroko and Kagami win the mini game Kuroko's promise.png|Kuroko makes his vow Kise with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko with Kise and Kagami Misdirection steal.png|Kuroko uses his Misdirection to steal Kise is passed.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Kise Kuroko steals the ball off Kise.png|Kuroko taps the ball from Kise's back Kuroko wakes up.png|Kuroko wakes up Basketball.png|Kuroko, Kagami and Kise playing against local street kids Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Dad picks up Kuroko.png|Kuroko is picked up like a little kid Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad.png|Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad's defense Kuroko Kagami Combination.png|Kuroko and Kagami make an alley-oop combination Midorima and kuroko.png|Kuroko meets with Midorima Seirin High vs Seiho High.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Kuroko foils Seiho's defense.png|Kuroko breaks Seihō's defense from the inside Kuroko and Kagami cooperation.png|Kuroko and Kagami do a cooperation play Kuroko magic pass.png|Kuroko's invisible pass vs Seiho Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin wins against Seiho Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Kuroko full court pass.png|Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Takao blocking Kuroko's pass.png|Takao sees through Kuroko's Misdirection Accelerating pass.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass seen for the first time Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Kuroko and Momoi.png|Momoi clings to Kuroko at first sight Kuroko and Momoi at the pool.png|Kuroko and Momoi at the pool Accelerated pass 2.png|Kuroko uses his Ignite Pass in the Tōō match Seirin High vs Too High.png|Seirin vs Tōō Seirin's loss against Touou.png|Seirin's defeat Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High in the IH final league Kuroko and Kiyoshi.png|Kuroko meets Kiyoshi Seirin vs Tokushin.png|Seirin High vs Tokushin High Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami Kuroko and Kise.png|Kuroko and Kise A doggie.png|"A doggie" Tetsuya -2.png|Tetsuya 2 crawls on Kuroko's head Kuroko teases Kagami.png|Kuroko chases Kagami Kuroko and Tetsuya 2 annoying Kagami.png|Kuroko and Tetsuya #2 Murasakibara belittles Kuroko.png|Kuroko sees Murasakibara again Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Seirin High enters the Winter Cup Seirin's regulars.png|Engine on!! Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami blocks Midorima.png|Kagami blocks Midorima Inivisible Drive.png|Kuroko's complete Vanishing Drive seen for the first time Invisible Drive 2.png|Kuroko's Vanishing Drive against Takao Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Makoto Being Badass (Chapter 103).png|Hanamiya taunts Kuroko Furious Kuroko.png|Furious Kuroko; a rare sight Independent Kuroko.png|Kuroko changes the passing course on his own Ignite Pass against Hanamiya.png|Ignite Pass flies through Hanamiya Seirin goes to the Winter Cup.png|Seirin wins again Kirisaki Daīchi Forest running.png|Fartlek GoM reunion.png|Generation of Miracles reunion Furihata and Kuroko at the Winter Cup.png|Furihata and Kuroko see Akashi Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin vs Tōō, the first round of the Winter Cup Susa in the Winter Cup.png|Susa posts up against Kuroko Ignite Pass Kai first time.png|Using his Ignite Pass Kai for the first time Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|The Vanishing Drive explained Kuroko VD on Aomine.png|Kuroko's Vanishing Drive on Aomine Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive.png|The Vanishing Drive is defeated Pistol pass.png|Ignite Pass Kai Kuroko and Kagami talk @ WC.png|Kuroko and Kagami talk at the Winter Cup Kuroko's IP.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team Imayoshi stops Kuroko.png|Imayoshi suddenly guards Kuroko Kuroko vs Imayoshi.png|Kuroko vs Imayoshi Misdirection Overflow.png|Misdirection Overflow Kuroko and Aomine's first bump.png|Kuroko and Aomine reconcile Aomine sentimental to Kuroko.png|Aomine wants to play basketball again Aomine agrees to teaching Kurok.png|Kuroko pursues Aomine to teach him how to shoot Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Seirin High vs Yosen High.png|Seirin High vs Yōsen High Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Murasakibara blocks Kagami's first shot Kuroko shot.png|Kuroko's Phantom Shot Vanishing Drive vs Fukui.png|Vanishing Drive against Fukui S.A.M. Defense.png|Kuroko in Seirin's S.A.M. Defense S.A.M. Kuroko's steal.png|Kuroko steals the ball in the S.A.M. formation Himuro fakes.png|Kuroko is fooled by Himuro's fakes Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami meet Akashi Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Kuroko watches Shūtoku vs Rakuzan Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|The semi-finals of the WC are about to begin Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō Kise blocks the Phantom Shot.png|Kise blocks the Phantom Shot Kuroko takes it back.png|Kuroko steals the ball back from Kasamatsu Furihata plays.png|Playing together with Furihata Rookies high5.png|Kuroko high fives Furihata Kasamatsu's back step.png|Kasamatsu steps back... Kasamatsu blocks the Phantom Shot.png|... To block Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kuroko and Kise WC.png|Kuroko re-enters the court Kise and Kuroko back in the game.png|Kuroko and Kise are subbed back in Kuroko saves the ball.png|Kuroko saves the ball Kise Cyclone Pass.png|Kuroko's strategy fails as he watches Kise's Cyclone Pass Kuroko saves the ball again.png|Kuroko saves the ball again Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 cover Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 cover Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 12.png|Chapter 12 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter 41.png|Chapter 41 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 61.png|Chapter 61 cover Chapter 62.5.png|Chapter 62.5 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 112.png|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 126.png|Chapter 126 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 153.png|Chapter 153 cover Chp 153 cover.png|Chapter 153 color page Chapter 160.png|Chapter 160 cover Color ch178.png|Chapter 178 color page Chapter 186 color.png|Chapter 186 color page Chapter 193 color.png|Chapter 193 color page Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 202 color.png|Chapter 202 color page Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 205.png|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 206.png|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 215.png|Chapter 215 cover Chapter 216.png|Chapter 216 cover Kuro23.jpg|Color page Volume 1.png|Volume 1 cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Volume 5.png|Volume 5 cover Volume 6.png|Volume 6 cover Volume 7.png|Volume 7 cover Volume 8.png|Volume 8 cover Volume 9.png|Volume 9 cover Volume 10.png|Volume 10 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD version) Volume 17.png|Volume 17 cover Volume 17 CD.png|Volume 17 cover (CD version) Volume 21.png|Volume 21 cover Jump cover early chapters.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ Cover 43.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Season 2 cover.png|Shōnen NEXT! cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Chapter 0.png|Kuroko no Basuke One-Shot Kuroko early concept.png|Kuroko in the one-shot Tetsuya Kuroko anime.png|Tetsuya Kuroko Kuroko mugshot.png|Mugshot Generation of Miracles anime.png|Generation of Miracles in the first opening Kuroko wearing Teiko's Uniform.png|Kuroko wearing Teiko's Uniform Kuroko-Aomine relationship.png|Kuroko and Aomine's relationship in Teiko Kuroko Aomine.png|Kuroko and Aomine as partners Aomine drifts away.png|Kuroko see a drifting Aomine Kuroko introduces himself anime.png|Kuroko introduces himself to Riko Kagami confronts Kuroko anime.png|Kuroko confronted by Kagami Kagami vs Kuroko anime.png|Kuroko vs Kagami Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Kuroko in the match against the senpai's Kuroko back pass anime.png|Kuroko's back pass Misdirection anime.png|Kuroko's misdirection explained Kagami finishes the game against the second years anime.png|Kuroko and Kagami finish the game against the second years Kuroko's promise anime.png|Kuroko make his promise to Kagami Kagami grabs Kuroko.png|Kuroko annoys Kagami Kuroko megaphone.png|Kuroko with a megaphone Seirin High vs Kaijo High anime.png|Kuroko in the match against Kaijo Misdirection steal anime.png|Kuroko steals the ball from Kasamatsu Moriyama ep3.png|Kuroko's ball stolen by Moriyama Kise is passed anime.png|Kuroko and Kagami passed Kise Kuroko pass.png|Kuroko's pass to Kagami Steak Bomber anime.png|Kuroko with Seirin in Steak Bomber Kuroko and Kagami anime.png|Kuroko with his light Kagami Dad picks up Kuroko anime.png|Kuroko picked up by Dad Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy Kuroko and Kagami pass Dad anime.png|Kuroko pass Dad Midorima with Takao and Kuroko.png|Kuroko with Midorima and Takao Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meijo Academy Kuroko foils Seiho's defense anime.png|Kuroko foils Seiho's defense Seirin vs Seiho.png|Seirin High vs Seiho High Seirin High anime IH.png|Seirin High in the Interhigh Kuroko and Midorima.png|Kuroko and Midorima Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shutoku High Kagami dunking.png|Kuroko assist to Kagami's dunk Takao blocking Kuroko's pass anime.png|Takao blocking Kuroko's pass Hawk Eye vision.png|Takao watching tha whole court including Kuroko Accelerating pass anime.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Tetsuya 2 found.png|Kuroko found Tetsuya #2 Kuroko and tetsuya xd.png|Kuroko with #2 on his head Riko-Tetsuya2 Rafiki style.png|Seirin High looking at #2 Momoi cling.png|Momoi cling to Kuroko Kuroko and Momoi at the pool anime.png|Kuroko and Momoi at the pool Satsuki ep1403.png|Kuroko and Momoi talking about the past Tetsuya -2 anime.png|Kuroko with Tetsuya #2 Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png|Kuroko teases Kagami with #2 Aomine block.png|Aomine blocks Kagami Ignite Pass Kai-tch.png|Aomine blocks Kuroko's pass Seirin lose.png|Seirin High loses against Too Academy Seirin High vs Meisei High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meisei High Seirin High vs Senshinkan High.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Kiyoshi and Kuroko.png|Kuroko meets Kiyoshi Seirin High vs Tokushin High anime.png|Seirin High vs Tokushin High Seirin vs. Tokushin.png|Kuroko playing in the practice match against Tokushin High Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Seirin High's arrive to the beach Beach running.png|Seirin High running in the beach Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg|Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima and Takao's reaction to Riko with a knife Kise and Kuroko.png|Kuroko meet Kise in Kaijo vs Too match's break Seirin High anime full.png|Seirin High in the second ending Hanamiya end credits.png|Hanamiya can't block Kuroko's Ignite Pass in the ending credits Hanamiya end credits 2.png|Hanamiya try to injure Kuroko in the ending credits Epilogue ep1.png|Epilogue screen 1 Epilogue ep4.png|Epilogue screen 4 Epilogue ep9.PNG|Epilogue screen 9 Epilogue ep13.png|Epilogue screen 13 Epilogue ep14.png|Epilogue screen 14 Epilogue ep15.png|Epilogue screen 15 Epilogue ep18.png|Epilogue screen 18 Epilogue ep22.png|Epilogue screen 22 Epilogue ep23.png|Epilogue screen 23 Epilogue ep25.png|Epilogue screen 25 Kuroko OP2.gif|Kuroko in the second opening Kuroko Kagami Combination.gif|Kuroko-Kagami combination play Cyclone pass.gif|Cyclone Pass Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible Anibus.png|Anibus Vol.1 Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Anime Ad.png|An advertisement for the anime Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime's cover image Anime Kuroko and Kagami.png|Kuroko and Kagami's anime design Anime Kuroko.png|Kuroko's anime design Kuroko PV1.png|Kuroko in the Anime's PV Kuroko PV2.png|Kuroko in the Anime's PV Ep5.png|Episode 5 Ep7.png|Episode 7 Ep9.png|Episode 9 Ep11.png|Episode 11 Kuroko song.png|Kuroko's Character Song Kuroko and Kagami song.png|Kuroko and Kagami's Character Song Kuroko and Kise song.png|Kuroko and Kise's Character Song Kuroko and Aomine song.png|Kuroko and Aomine's Character Song OST.png|Kuroko no Basuke Original Soundtrack Start it right away special edition.png|Start it right away (special edition) DVD1.png|DVD #1 DVD2.PNG|DVD #2 DVD5.png|DVD #5 DVD6.png|DVD #6 DVD8.png|DVD #8 DVD Fan Disc.png|Fan Disc Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork KnB Match of Miracles.png|Game of Miracles Game of Miracles gameplay.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 1.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 2.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles 3.png|Game of Miracles' gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles' characters Kuroko game.png|Kuroko in Game of Miracles KnBCBibleTKurokoConceptArt.png|Kuroko's earliest concept as seen in Characters Bible KnBCBibleTKuroko.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Kuroko was a '''kindergarden teacher'!?''" Kuroko profile.png|Kuroko's player profile KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Drama cd.png|Drama Theater Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater #2 Radio Show.png|Radio Show vol.1 Radio Show2.png|Radio Show vol.2 Radio Show3.png|Radio Show vol.3 Twitter kuroko.png|Kuroko's twitter icon Twitter kuroko 2.png|Kuroko's twitter icon, special edition Category:Image Gallery